A receiver is a device that can realize electro-acoustic energy conversion, which is widely used in electronic terminal devices such as mobile phones and telephones. The conventional receiver structure generally includes a magnetic circuit system, a vibration system, and an outer housing which accommodates the magnetic circuit system and the vibration system. The outer housing usually comprises an upper housing, a middle housing and a lower housing adapted to each other. The receiver is divided into two cavities, i.e., a front acoustic cavity and a rear acoustic cavity, by the vibrating diaphragm of the vibration system, wherein the front acoustic cavity is generally the space defined by the vibrating diaphragm, the middle housing and the upper housing, and the rear acoustic cavity is generally the space defined by the vibrating diaphragm, the middle housing and the lower housing. The lower housing and the yoke of the magnetic circuit system forms the main rear cavity housing of the receiver product.
In the current traditional technical solutions, the lower housing is usually a plastic housing. During the assembly process of the product, firstly, the plastic lower housing needs to be fixed on the assembly of the middle and upper housings by ultrasonic welding, and then the yoke is bonded to the assembly of the middle and lower housings with glue. It's not difficult to see that the assembly process of the product cannot be completed in one step when the lower housing and the yoke are two separate components, and two steps are required to complete the assembly, which inevitably increases the processes and working hours in the production process, thereby leading to a rise in the production costs of the product. In view of this, it is necessary to provide a new type of structural design that integrates the rear cavity housing to achieve one-step assembly.